


Intoxicate the Moon

by vikaari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaari/pseuds/vikaari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a healer from the north, and she is the avatar from the south. She wants to see what the world has to offer, with him at her side. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicate the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This started as a drabble, but then I decided I wanted to extend it into a multi-chaptered AU fic. I find it interesting that Tahno said he was a healer in his village, so I wanted to expand on that. Also, there are headcanons saying that he’s from the foggy swamp, and I intend to throw that in the story at some point, but that’s not until later. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Days at the compound have become so much of a ritual these days. Nevertheless, Korra remains focused and persistent on her training on most cases. Members of the White Lotus never fail to drill It into her head that training, and not to mention (she rolls her eyes at this every time the leaders tell her this) spirituality are crucial. It is her life and it is all she knows. Nothing changes.

Sometimes, there are things that she does look forward to. Since Korra is being heavily watched at all times, she is hardly given any opportunities to engage outside of her village. It makes her yearn for more excitement and a breath of fresh air that it nags at her every now and then. Her personality is so vibrant and determined. She is a strong fighter, and a confident individual. The compound does what it can to take her away from her home and make her grow and drill the responsibilities of the avatar into her mind. This is why there are times where she can’t take it anymore.

Korra always look forward to Sifu-Katara’s visits to the compound.  Besides a select few members of the White Lotus, Katara is the only one who truly goes out of her way for her. She seems more of a mother type figure. She has the wisdom of a sage and the heart only a mother has.

Her tales of Aang and her friends have always have Korra staring at awe, and wanting to learn more about the world and the adventures Katara went through. Hearing Katara’s tales make her yearn to travel the world.

The compound is huge, composed mainly of training grounds of rocky, earthy, watery, and snowy terrain, or a mixture of all of those.  Korra always met Sifu Katara near the ponds at the snowy gardens. Here, the ponds usually have crystal clear water, and the snow has been cleared by the members to reveal damp harsh earth. Winters at the South Pole are harsh, but the summers often have a slightly warmer air. Small flowers begin to bloom throughout the garden, as well as grasses and a few weeds.  In the middle of the expanse is the crystal clear pond.

Korra steps through the doorway of the main building that leads into the area, and smiles as she notices the most powerful waterbender she knew.  Sifu Katara, gives her a warm smile when she sees the avatar in training run towards her.

“It’s good to see you,” Korra smiles, and gaving Katara a warm hug.

“I’m glad you’re doing well,” Katara says, blue eyes smiling at her. The old waterbending master pulls back, and gives Korra’s hand a small squeeze.

“I hope the White Lotus hasn’t been too harsh on you,” Katara says.

“Pfft,” Korra gives a small eye roll. “Trust me, I haven’t had much trouble. If fact, I’ve gotten through every firebending match without getting a single burn.”

“Hmm well, that’s pretty interesting, seeing as how fast you’ve learned your firebending,” Katara puts a hand on her chin. “We’ll have to see if you’re ready for your fire bending test in a few days,”

At the sound of firebending test, Korra gives an excited gasp, a pleading look on her features. “I totally am Katara. In fact, “ Korra stands back and faces the pond. With a long and deep breath, she exhales a long burst of fire from her mouth. The orange flames light the area temporarily, and end with a puff of smoke. Finished, she turns back to her master.

Katara blinks and nods her head. There is fondness in her eyes. “You truly have gotten stronger, but there’s more to the test than power and strength, which is what you do seem to…exude a lot of.”

Korra scowls. If she doesn’t know better, Katara is starting to sound like Howl, and how he keeps telling her that airbending is not about strength and force. She hates to admit it, but spirituality and patience has not been her strong point. As far as she knows, firebending is something she mastered at a very young age, and it is something she excels in. She isn’t particularly worried about this, because firebending is not the same as airbending.

“Don’t worry! I’m definitely going to pass it. Just wait and see!” Korra exclaims pumping her fist into the air.

“Well in that case,” Katara says, and walks to the front of the pond. Regardless of her old age, Katara manages to have the fast grace of a waterbender. She bends a long trail of water in her hands in less than a second.  “I have some more good news.”

Korra, already familiar with the stance due to their many years of training, copies her body language and bends the water out of the pond.

“What news?” Korra asks, forming the water hovering above her hands into a rope. With well-practiced and perfect movements, both Katara and Korra bend the water around the pond in complex synchronized loops and patterns overlapping one another. This is only a warm-up they practice before Korra’s actual waterbending training begins. It is also during this time that Katara retells her tales of past journeys, and what is going on outside of the compound.

“It looks like I have a new student,” Katara says after a while, and instantly freezes the bent water into a dozen of loops around the pond. Korra falters a little, but more with a jolt of excitement.  She focuses on keeping her bent water from collapsing through the frozen patterns. She manages to keep the water flowing through.

“Really?” Korra asks, and can’t help the excitement in her voice. It isn’t often that Katara takes in students. She is part of the White Lotus after all.  But if it’s one Korra knew about Sifu Katara, it is that as a teacher, a healer, _and_ a mother of three, she is kind hearted and never turns anyone down whenever they need help. “Who?”

“Well,” Katara starts, and she releases her control over the frozen water. “He’s a healer from the north, a good one at that, and it seems that the South Pole is short a few.”

“But I’m a healer too,” Korra exclaims, and bends the water into a sphere over her head. “And I’ve learned from the best! What do we need another one for?”

Katara chuckles at Korra’s exclamation. She bends the water down to the surface of the pond, and turns it into a thin layer of steam. “It’s never a bad idea to have more healers. And besides. I need to pass on my talents to people who want to heal, and help others in time of need.”

“I guess,” Korra says, finally bends the water in front of her into a huge sphere of ice. She tries to balance the globe of ice above the pond. It gives a bright crystalline glow as the suns afternoon rays filter through. “So how long have you been training him?”

“He’ll be arriving today.”

Korra blinks and gives Katara a contemplative look. “Really? That’s so cool! Will I be able to meet him?” She exclaims. Her heart jumps at the thought of meeting someone new outside of the compound. Her heart yearns for it, and if she doesn’t know better, Sifu Katara most likely knows too.

Katara gives a heartily chuckle, and releases her hold on the steam. “I figured you’d want to. I also figured you’d need a little…fresh air.”

“You have no idea,” Korra shakes her head and turns to her. “I’ve been here all my life, and it’s hard for me to fathom that there’s a world out there beyond these walls without seeing it for myself”

Katara gives her a knowing nod. The price of being the Avatar is indeed an immense responsibility, and with Korra having been here all sixteen years of her life, and not once getting to know people her own age, it has to be tough. It is almost the equivalent to living a sheltered life. It is a stark contrast as to how Aang traveled around with his companions and traveled save the world. She can’t help but sympathize.

-

The evening came as slow as it could get, or maybe it’s because Korra is literally on the balls of her feet with anticipation. She is in no shape or form nervous. Of course not. She is more eager to meet this person from the north.

‘Well,’ she thinks with a pang of sudden exhilaration. ‘He can’t be that bad. He’s a healer- a waterbender, and must be good if Sifu Katara is teaching him.’

Katara meets her at the entrance of the gate. She waves as Korra approaches her.

“I was wondering. If we’re heading to the docs, shouldn’t we use Naga? I mean, it is a long way from here.”

“It is, indeed.” Katara looks up at the tower from which the guardian of the gate – Howl, stands. He gives a blank stare. It seems as if he is weary of the Avatar leaving the compound, even if she’s with someone as trustworthy and protective as Katara.  “But I think we should use something more practical.”

With a stiff nod, the man releases the hatches of the gates and the huge blue doors open. Korra is the first one to step out into the vast open land, and her eyes roam at wonder of it all. She loves roaming these great vast plains with her polar-bear dog Naga at night, as well as ski-bending the snow through hills of snow. It is her home, and there is nothing else quite like it.

“We’ll be using one of these,” Katara says from the distance. She approaches a small stone shed that houses snow equipment. She points to a long raft that is curved like a boat at the front. There is a small sail that is erected in the center, and it is equipped with rails on each side, as well as passenger benches.

“I’ve always wanted to ride one of these,” Korra runs up to the shed ad pulls it out. These snow rafts are usually used by water-tribe members who trek long distances through the snow, and are was propelled through the ice by waterbending. It makes traveling so much easier.

Katara chuckles as she watches the young avatar jump inside of the boat. “You remind me so much of Aang.”

“Maybe it’s an Avatar thing,” Korra grins. Katara carefully sits in the front seat of the boat, and then turns towards Korra. “We’re heading for the Southern Seaport.”

“Gotcha!” Korra sits up and rolls up the sleeves of her blue fur coat, and set up a stance. She looks at Katara. “I have no problem getting us there,” She answers Katara’s question before she has to ask.

“Of course,” Katara sits, and instructs Korra with directions on how to get there. All the while, adrenaline is mixing in with excitement. Finally she’s going to meet someone new, and not only that, she is on a ski-trip with one of her favorite masters. She may as well enjoy it.

\--

There is something to be appreciated about the Southern Water tribe.

Unlike the Northern Water tribe where the city is densely populated with people, the Southern Water Tribe is the exact opposite. No matter how many times he’s been through it, Tahno will never get used to the jarring sensation of extreme temperatures.  For years he’s lived in the North where the towering walls that protect the city also act as a natural barrier to even harsher winds and water from the sea.

This is not how it as in the South. The boat he is currently on is heading southward to the Southern Water Tribes. The shoreline is only within minutes of its destination, and with the orange glow of the sun setting behind the horizon, it makes the coastline of the large expanse of land vaster than anything else.

What surprises him is that this place is less densely populated than the north, or so it seems. There is hardly any civilization for miles around, or from what he can see.

Maybe this will be a problem.

The boat finally docks with a loud groaning sound, signaling that it reached its destination. He takes his things, (which he’s told not to pack too much, but that’s just silly. He packs just enough) and make his way down the ramp, avoiding passengers along the way.

The stagnant air is relaxing. The ship that docks at the coastline is slowly letting people off board, and they are greeting their loved ones/new comers. This only makes him realize that he doesn’t know what Sifu Katara, the most powerful waterbender in the southern water tribe, actually looks like.  Of course he learned that she has traveled with Aang and his friends to end the hundred year war, but that was almost seventy years ago.

So he deducts that he is definitely looking for an old woman. That definitely narrows it down. With a small scowl glued to his face, he inspects the small shops that people were coming out of. Why she would be in there, he asks himself he isn’t quite sure.

As he’s walking near the boardwalk, he nearly bumps into someone. Luckily for him, he is aware of his surroundings, and manages to side-step around the girl.

“Oh, sorry!” She apologizes, stepping around him, and awkwardly cutting him off.  Her blue eyes meet his pale ones temporarily, and she falters to a stop. “I’m in a rush. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Tahno resists the urge to roll his eyes. She seems like a total klutz. “So it’s a habit then? You might want to fix that. ” He remarks, and filters his hand through his hair.

At his snappish tone, she huffs and crosses her arms. “Look, _you_. No one’s perfect, okay? I said I was sorry, _jerk_.”

Tahno blinks. This girl certainly has a…flare to her. She clears her throat and stares at him, and he can see the lines of impatience slowly growing on her features.

“If this is how you treat newcomers then? If that’s the case, then I’d hate to get to know you,” He smirks. They haven’t even met each other for two minutes and he can tell she already wants to rip his throat out.

Her eyes narrow with a challenge, almost as if she’s daring him to say something else, but then her eyes land on his luggage, and then lingers on his Northern Water Tribe garb.  It’s a long blue jacket with identical fur cuffs as hers, but with tails tailored in the back. He doesn’t mind the staring, because hey, even _he_ thinks he looks good, but then something must have clicked in her mind and she gasps.

“Hey, you’re Tahno, right?”

He blinks in surprise, wondering how in spirit’s name this random girl knows who he is. She is perceptive. “Yes. How do you know, and who in the world are _you_?”

“You’re from the Northern Water Tribe then, “She smiles at him as she comes to that realization.

“You’re still not answering my question. And _you_ are?”

“I’m the Avatar, Korra.” She says simply, as if it’s common knowledge.  Her eyes are beaming at him with some kind of mirth that makes him raise a brow. It’s fitting though. It’s almost as if she’s enamored by him.  

“ _You’re_ the Avatar then.” Tahno surmises, and gives her a smooth look. “Well if that’s the case, then allow me to introduce myself, _Uhvatar_ Korra.” He lays the pronunciation of her name thick, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees the slight twitch of her brow as he gives her that patronizing tone.

“Are all people from the North really this rude?” She asks, and she’s staring at him as if she’s sizing him up. Tahno wants to laugh, because the avatar has a lot of wit to her that she seems so much the polar opposite of Aang, or so he’s heard.

“Well I didn’t know my _Uhvatar_ would be so upfront and confrontational.” He gestures with a wave of his gloved hand in her direction.  “As you can see, I’m new here, and I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh I know,” She says with a knowing smirk and crosses her arms. “It’s still hard for me to believe that Katara will be training someone like you, pretty boy.”

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, sweetheart.” Tahno deadpans, then straightens up when Korra turns around and starts walking toward the gates of the harbor. “Well looks like we’ll be stuck with each other for a while then.” She says behind her. “Follow me, and try to keep up. Katara’s waiting for us this way.”

“Lead the way,” He says, trailing behind her. He wasn’t expecting to meet the Avatar so soon, and even so, he definitely wasn’t expecting her to be so sharp around the edges. To sum it all up, he is greatly amused at these turn of events. It seems as if this trip will turn out to be an interesting one.

After a formal greeting and introduction to the waterbending master(which is proceeded by a polite bow and a welcoming hello on Tahno) they set off back to the training compound where he is supposedly staying, all the while, noting how the vastness of the south pole  seems to be endless. He should have expected this.

He watches with interest as the Avatar waterbends them through the snow on the raft. She’s using powerful rowing techniques with her arms, and Tahno has to admit that he is impressed. It would have to have taken three waterbenders to get them to their destination.

As he watches the sunset descend below the horizon, he wonders briefly if he’ll be able to get used to relocating so much. The wind is bitter and cold as it hits his face with tiny prickles.  The compound is in sight, thankfully. He’ll have to get used to it. After all. Waterbenders are known for their adaptability to change. Tahno can deal with this, _especially_ with an interesting tough and confident avatar close by. And here he thought that this trip wouldn’t prove to be worth any excitement. She just makes things much more interesting.


End file.
